Watermelon
Watermelon belongs to Sparrow the Skywing! Watermelon's a RainWing who lives in the old Night Kingdom. He likes sandwiches. He is introduced in Sparrow's fanfiction The Journey to the Night Kingdom. He helps Sparrow, Qibli, Winter, Umber, and Sora beacause he doesn't want NightWings in "his" castle. Appearance Watermelon is an abnormally small RainWing. His scales are often grey or plain colours. His eyes are dark brown, almost black. Since Watermelon's a RainWing, he has no battle scars, because he disappeared before the NightWings started taking the RainWings. Back Story Watermelon was born and raise in the RainWing village he lived an average life until he was about 35, when he left the village to explore. He flew all around Pyrrhia, living wherever he wanted. During his time adventuring he met many dragons. He spent some time in the mountains of the sky kingdom, and made friends with a guard who wanted to be free and to live with his partner in the desert. Watermelon helped him get free from Queen Skarlet’s strong grip and became the guard’s bodyguard for a while. Another one of his adventures was when he went to the borders of the Ice Kingdom and he fell in love with a seventh circle rebel. She was beautiful, and the two of them eloped and lived in the borders of the ice and sand kingdom for years, until the war of SandWing Succession started, and his wife was killed in a battle near their house while she was out hunting. As a RainWing, he didn't want to battle so he flew away, far away, living off of sandwiches. When he stopped flying he noticed that he was in some sort of old, abandoned civilization. As he kept flying, suddenly in front of him was a massive castle. Watermelon explored the castle until he knew about every nook and cranny, then he settled down, living in an empty castle all alone. Personality Watermelon is normally very happy and curious, but he's can be violent and nervous. Strengths Watermelon’s biggest strength is stealth. He’s very sneaky. He also knows a lot about history and geography, since he explored. He is also a chef, and is very good at making sandwiches. Weaknesses Watermelon is an old man, therefore he isn’t very strong, or in good shape. He has weak bones, and arthritis. He also gets grumpy fast, and needs to sleep a lot. Watermelon in Journey To The Night Kingdom Watermelon is a character in the fanfic Journey to the Night Kingdom. They met him because while they were searching for Darkstalker they came into his room. Umber smelled food and dove under the bed and found a sandwich. Then Watermelon came out and threatened him that he wouldn’t kill him if he didn’t give him his sandwich back. They found that they had a misunderstanding and decided to stay in Watermelon’s room, then continue searching in the morning. The next day they searched some more and when they were found by some Nightwings, Qibli told them that Watermelon’s name was Old Man Joe. They searched some more, and came to a room we’re there was traps, and Watermelon tried to help Qibli when’s he got impaled. When they ran across the room Watermelon fell into a hole and wasn’t trapped. They left him behind and promised to come and save him later. Once the quest was over they saved watermelon and he moved back to the Rainforest to help Queen Glory. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer)